Mine For The Taking
by lalalamarieme
Summary: Captian James Tiberius Kirk is his own man, and will do as he pleases. Aimi Amelia Jenkins is the one woman that he can't resist.
1. Psi 2000

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from Star Trek. It is the Brainchild of Gene Roddenbury and Braingrandchild of JJ Abrams. Only twisted plots and original characters belong to me.**

James Tiberius Kirk had never seen a woman like Aimi Jenkins. Her green eyes probed deep inside him, and he could help the feeling that Aimi knew. Everyone thought he chased after miniskirts because he had some sort of shortcoming, but that wasn't it. He did the things that he did, because he could. He didn't care what others had or didn't have. He did everything because it felt good. He flirted and kissed and even loved because he _wanted_ to. He did what he wanted, and he wanted to love Aimi.

Aimi Amelia Jenkins had never met a man like James Kirk before. His smile hid all of the things behind his eyes. Aimi knew that he wasn't trying to hide anything by chasing miniskirts. You could see it in his eyes, but it was hidden by his smile. Aimi wanted to be loved by him; and he wanted to love her; she could see it in his eyes.

"Good morning Capitan." Aimi said as she walked past him in the corridor.

"Good Morning Cadet." He smiled.

Aimi looked him straight in the eyes and said "Are there going to be any away missions today, Capitan?" She saw everything he wanted to say so badly.

_I want you. Screw small talk. I want you._ "Yes." He said. He noticed how soft her skin was.

Aimi loved the want in his eyes. "Where? Who is going?" She wished she could tell him all of the things she had to say.

"Why do you ask Cadet?" He thought hard about all of the things he could do to her in that very corridor. She looked down at the floor and smiled. The image of her pressed between him and the wall was actually driving him insane.

"I've been on the Enterprise for almost a year and I feel that it's time for me to do something more interactive."

"What does that mean?" It usually took him a split second to discern, well, anything. But his thoughts of Aimi were clouding his thoughts.

"I want to go on the next Away Mission." She said bluntly.

"Yes, of course." He had to leave. If he didn't he would do something that he would regret. He turned quickly away from Aimi

*****

"Orbiting Psi 2000." Capitan Kirk announced. "A frozen wasteland. You're objective is to pick up the research crew on the surface. When you return we are to observe the prompt and total destruction of said planet."

Kirk watched as Aimi stepped onto the platform. He wished he was on that platform with her. He sighed as they disappeared.

*****

Aimi didn't like this planet. Something was wrong.

"This woman was strangled." Officer Spock said to the other Ensign.

Aimi continued through the research center. Although everything was frozen solid, Aimi couldn't help the creeping feeling controlling her. "Oh my God."

"What? What is it, Ensign?" Officer Spock asked.

"A body. This man is fully clothed in the shower." Aimi replied.

Spock stood silently for a moment. "Stay here." He said and continued to the other rooms down the corridor. When he returned he said, "There are two more bodies."

Aimi and Officer Spock returned to the other Ensign in the main room of the Center. He reported nothing unusual.

*****

A disease was reeking havoc on the Enterprise… This disease was spreading, it eliminated inhibitions, and Capitan Kirk was infected… He knew exactly where Ensign Aimi Amelia Jenkins was.

Kirk entered Entertainment Bay 3, his eyes searching desperately for her. When he saw her he crossed the room and called her name. "Aimi." He loved the sound of her name in his throat.

Aimi turned wasn't surprised to see Capitan Kirk standing before her. She knew something was different about him. Ever since she had returned from Psi 2000 everyone had been acting very strange, and she knew that Capitan Kirk was now a part of it. She didn't care. "James." When she said his name he growled low I his throat, making her heart skip a beat.

"I need to speak to you." He said. He was standing slightly forward, dominating.

"I think you need more than that, Capitan."

He kissed her, or, he tried. She stepped to the side just as soon as he moved forward.

"Capitan. You are infected with an unknown disease that is effecting your inhibitions. I suggest that you report to Medical Bay." She wanted so badly to touch him, to let him know that she felt the same way.

He tried to kiss her one more time, but suddenly Doctor McCoy burst through the doors and injected Kirk with something. "That should do it!" he cried.

"What was that?" Kirk asked.

"A cure." McCoy replied. "Somehow on the planet the water transformed into a complex series of molecules, acting like alcohol, and spreading through perspiration. It would have eventually slowed down your respiration and heart rate so significantly that you would have died."

"Is he back to normal? Will he be ok?" Aimi asked.

Doctor McCoy looked at his watch. "Yes, he'll be completely normal now." McCoy winked at Aimi and left the bay.

"Aimi." Kirk said. He wanted to say so much, but the words were not coming out of his mouth… She looked so beautiful. The way the fabric of her clothes clung to her body, the smell of her skin, the glint in her eyes.

He kissed her. She didn't step aside this time; instead she kissed him back. The feel of his skin against hers set her on fire. She moved forward, she wanted as much of her body to be against his as possible, but he pushed her back. He shoved her hard into the wall be hind her. She let out a gasp of both pleasure and pain.

Before she could move any further Kirk pressed her into the wall. He bit and sucked at her neck and collar bone. Aimi moaned with pleasure. "Don't stop." she said, breathless. But something was wrong. They were in a public Entertainment Bay, anyone could walk in on them.

"Wait, wait, wait." Kirk said, with his hands on Aimi's hips, pressing her pelvis into his own. A sensation she didn't mind at all. "Capitan's Quarters. I don't want anyone to see you, except me."

She grinned a wicked grin. "What if I want someone, everyone, to see me?"

He pushed himself harder into her, kissed her, and said "you're all mine."


	2. I'm Yours

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from Star Trek. It is the Brainchild of Gene Roddenbury and the Braingrandchild of JJ Abrams. Only twisted plots and original characters belong to me. I am not gaining anything but pure pleasure from the creation of this story.**

**A/N: I would like to say thank you to all who have read, reviewed, and subscribed. You really made my day. I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but I do have an actual plot somewhere along the way! Please keep reading; you'll never know how happy it makes me.**

James Tiberius Kirk had always thought that he was a very passionate man. And he was right. Although all of his former lovers would say different, Aimi would not. He was rough and demanding and this didn't fit well with many of his past lovers, but Aimi loved it. He was perfect to her. James Kirk knew this, because he could see it in her eyes.

Aimi Amelia Jenkins had never had a lover like James Kirk before. All of her past lovers just assumed that a woman as beautiful as she wouldn't like to be manhandled, but they were wrong. Nothing was more pleasurable than bruises she would have the next morning.

After standing quietly next to each other in lift to the Capitan's quarters Kirk had lost a little of his confidence. He had never been so close to losing himself and just stop to bring a woman to his quarters. He didn't know what to do next. As soon as the door to the lift closed, trapping them in his quarters, Aimi solved the problem.

Aimi took Kirk's momentary hesitation to push him against the wall nearest his door. His quarters were much bigger than most, with at least three rooms and a private bathroom. Kirk was surprised for a moment but responded in kind to Aimi's passionate kissing.

He held on tightly to Aimi's waist. She would defiantly have bruises in the morning, and she couldn't have been happier about that. He pushed them out, then flipped her around and smashed her into the wall. He moved down her neck, biting and sucking, while she desperately tried to undo the buttons on his jeans.

He quickly removed her shirt. Underneath she wore no bra and he could fully admire her beautiful curves. Aimi took this opportunity to remove his shirt just as quickly and admire his hard angle. Suddenly he was pressing her against the wall with his erection pushing against her hip, another bruise, another treasure. He massaged her breasts using the perfect amount of pressure.

He pulled her from the wall and held her at her ribcage. More bruises. Walking backwards he took he to his bed. "Say it." He breathed into her neck.

"I'm yours." She breathed back.

"Mine for the taking." He said. He nibbled gently around her breasts.

With surprising speed Aimi used her feet to push James' pants down to his ankles. Smiling coyly she whispered, "Then take me."

James eyes burned intensely as he ripped her pants down her legs. He had never felt this way before. He felt so powerful, like he could do anything and she would let him. He wanted to do all of those things, but now he just wanted her; all of her. His fingers traced senseless patterns on her smooth, pale skin gently removing her panties. He kissed softly at her hip bones and navel, loving the sounds emitting for her.

Aimi rolled on top of him, planting kisses along his chest as she moved downwards. She roamed her hands along his body pressing hard with the pads of her fingers. She had never been treated this way before. She felt sexy and so willing. She would do anything he wanted. She slowly, achingly, removed his last bit of clothing.

Now they were fully naked and nothing was stopping them. He rolled back on top and entered her slowly. Aimi bit her lip, hoping not to scream. Her eyes rolled to back of her head. As he began thrusting moans escaped her throat. James was grunting quietly, loving the sounds from her throat, the feel of her skin against his, the heat radiating from her center, and the flush of her cheeks.

They reached their peak at the same time. He collapsed on top of her. Aimi kissed him softly.

"Capitan?" she asked.

"Please don't call me that. I don't want you to call me that." He said.

"Jim?"

"Yes?"

Aimi smiled again. "I'm still yours."


	3. Challenges Ahead

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from Star Trek. It is the brainchild of Gene Roddenbury and the braingrandchild of JJ Abrams. Only twisted plots and original characters belong to me. I am not gaining anything but pure pleasure from the creation of this story.**

**A/N: I know it's been entirely too long, but I was afraid that if I didn't have the movie right in front of me I would make everyone OOC. And I did. So, be glad that it took me so long to update otherwise this chapter would have been complete trash. Also, I have no beta and all mistakes are my own. Review are love. Enjoy!**

James Tiberius Kirk had loved woman all of his life. He loved every single woman he laid eyes in their own special way. But suddenly he saw only one woman, and he loved her more than all of the rest.

Aimi Amelia Jenkins had loved deeply all of her life. She made connections to all of the things around her, and cared for them in her own way. And suddenly the deepest, most cherished connection she had ever made was with Captain James Kirk of the Enterprise.

Kirk rolled over lazily in his bed. He quietly admired Aimi who was standing in front of the mirror. "What the hell is that?" he cried, standing quickly, and seeing the horrible marks on her body.

"Bruises." She replied. She had a strange, dreamy smile on her lips. She ran her fingers lazily over her thighs, hips, ribs, and neck. "You gave them to me."

He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her softly. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Aimi laced her fingers through his, "Don't be sorry, James. I loved it. I still love it." She took his hands by the wrist and ran his fingers gingerly over her aching body. "I've never had a lover like you, James Kirk."

He searched her eyes looking for the hurt behind them, but there was none. A smirk appeared on his lips. "You like it rough?"

Aimi cuddled against him, fitting perfectly into his form. "I've been so cherished my entire life. Not one person I have ever known was welling to do what I wanted because I am so 'precious.' But not you. Jim, you did everything I've ever wanted in only one night."

*****

"That should make a good specimen." Kirk said looking at the pink furred, horned animal Sulu was holding.

"Temperature's beginning to drop." Sulu said, examining his tricorder.

"At night it gets down to a hundred and twenty degrees below zero." Kirk laughed. He looked around him, at this planet with it's pink sky and yellow tinged soils.

"That's nippy."

"Hey!" Ensign Fischer yelled from Kirk's left, near the rock wall.

Kirk ran quickly over to where Fischer had fallen. His uniform was covered in a yellow dust from the rocks where he had been climbing. "What happened?" Kirk asked.

"I fell, sir. Cut my hand." Fischer said, showing Kirk the cut on his palm.

Kirk looked at the cut and ordered Fischer back to the ship to report to sickbay. Kirk watched as Fischer was energized and disappeared, his mind wondering slowly back to Aimi. He thought of her beautiful curves and how he would kiss every inch of her soft skin. He frowned slightly thinking of the bruises he had given her, but smiled again thinking of how he would apologize.

Suddenly impatient, Kirk hailed the Enterprise on his communicator.

*****

Aboard the ship Scotty had received Fischer's hail and had locked onto his signal. Scotty was surprised when some of the circuits appeared to overload slightly, but thought nothing of it when Fischer arrived safely on the transporter pad.

"What happened?" Scotty asked, seeing Fischer's dirty uniform and bleeding hand.

"I took a fall." Fischer replied.

"Onto what?"

"I don't know."

Scotty scanned Fischer with a tricorder. "Magnetic." Scotty said as he put the tricorder down. "Decontaminate that suit and report to Medical Bay."

"Yes, sir." Fischer said, and left for Medical Bay.

Scotty turned to Cadet Wilson, "that acted like a burn out."

Scotty's communicator beeped. "Capitan Kirk, ready to beam up."

"Just one moment Capitan." Scotty replied, He flipped a few switches and double check the meters. "Check out okay now." He turned to Wilson. "You better get a synchronic meter so we can double check."

"Yes sir." Wilson replied and left.

Scotty flipped a few more switches and locked onto the Capitan's signal. "All right Capitan, locked onto you." He pressed the energize button. As Jim appeared on the transporter pad Scotty could tell something was wrong

*****

Kirk felt drained, like part of him was missing. His knees failed him as he stepped from the transporter pad. Scotty rushed to his side.

"Are you all right Capitan?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, just a little dizzy." He replied as Scotty helped him across the room. "It's nothing serious Scotty." Kirk felt like he had unfinished business. "Don't leave the transporter unattended." He mumbled.

"Wilson will be right back Capitan." Scotty said, leading Jim out of the room.

*****

Switches flipped, buttons depressed, and alarms beeped as a duplicate of Captain James Tiberius Kirk materialized on the transporter pad.

"Captain?" Cadet Wilson had returned with the synchronic meter. "Are you all right sir?" Kirk 2 ignored Wilson and clumsily stepped of the pad. "Can I give you a hand sir?" Kirk 2 pushed Wilson away from him as he exited the transporter room.

He turned down the hallway, opposite of Scotty and his duplicate. Towards the Medical Bay.

*****

"You picked a good day, Fischer. Business has been lousy." Doctor Leonard 'Bones' McCoy said, scanning Ensign Fischer with a tricorder. "What did you do, take a fall so you could get little vacation?" McCoy ribbed; he heard the gentle wisp of the doors behind him.

"Furian brandy." Kirk rasped behind him.

McCoy gave Fischer a slap on the back. "Back to duty status, Fischer. No sympathy for clumsiness."

"No sir," Fischer replied good-heartedly, "my hand is much better."

The doors wisped softly again as Fischer left. Bones turned to Kirk "what can I do for you, Jim?" McCoy said turning to Kirk only to feel hands around his throat.

Kirk's breathing was shallow and harsh against McCoy's neck. "I said." Jim growled, "give me the brandy." McCoy waved his hand vaguely in the direction of the brandy. Jim's hands dropped from McCoy's throat as Jim lunged towards the bottle.

McCoy heard the gentle wisp once more as Kirk left the medical bay.

"What the hell?" Bones mused, feeling for bruises on his throat. He winced at a especially sore spot where Jim's thumb had dug in particularly deep. He reached for the communicator pad on the wall nearest him.

"Mister Spock. We have a problem."


End file.
